


Who's your daddy

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ., Annoying Lance - Freeform, I WROTE THIS IN 10 MINS, Lance and Keith are grounded, Lance teasing Keith, M/M, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Keith gets a phone call while he and Lance are grounded that will change the way Lance sees his fellow Paladin.





	Who's your daddy

Lance and Keith sat opposite each other in the dining room. Alone beside their... For a lack of a better word... Babysitters. Coran and Allura. They had been grounded by Shiro. He had caught them fighting when he had given the Paladin's time off to go back home to visit friends and family back on Earth. Everyone had been looking forward to it. Especially as it had taken Shiro so much time and effort to persuade Allura to allow it. 

"This is all your fault" Lance muttered to Keith. The Paladin of the Red Lion just rolled his eyes and turned away from Lance. 

"Now, now you two. Shiro gave us strict instructions to not allow you two to keep bickering" Coran warned them. Lance let out an annoyed huff as he stood up and strolled over to the fridge, opened it and took out a can of his favourite soda- He'd managed to stock up before Shiro had grounded him.

'At least Shiro was fair enough to ground his little boyfriend too' Lance thought to himself. 

He sat back down opposite Keith and began to tap his fingers on the table, doing whatever little thing he could do to get under the other boy's skin. Keith was about to tell Lance to knock it off when his phone started to ring. Lance looked down at the screen the same time as Keith 

"Aww, that's so sweet! You still call your father daddy" Lance mocked, taking a swig from his can. Keith just glared at him as he picked it up and answered 

"Hey, Shiro, what's up?" He asked. Leaving Lance to spit his drink out over the table and sit there mouth opening and closing like a fish.


End file.
